A Couple of Enemies
by Serizze
Summary: What would happen if Hogwarts sent some 6th and 7th year students to the Bahamas for spring break? r&r to find out! all credit goes to sakura1287 for giving me this awesome challenge! the shipping is dracoginny, then a little bit of blaiseernie...
1. Getting Started

Sixteen year old Ginny Weasley awoke from her half-sleep, noticing the sun just starting to appear over the horizon. She had woken up early yet again! ::I haven't gotten a good night's sleep since Christmas break at The Burrow!:: She rose from her bed, quickly got dressed and looked in the mirror long enough to brush her hair and try her hardest at concealing the purplish bags under her eyes. She grabbed her school books and started her journey to the school library, it would be an hour or so before breakfast was served. 

On her way to the library she had spaced out so much that she didn't notice the blond haired boy walking towards her, or his smirk. Ginny walked directly into Draco Malfoy with a loud smack, dropping all her books, quills, parchment and ink bottles which, to top it off, shattered, showering them both in ink. Draco, oblivious to the fact that his robes were now drenched in blue ink smirked and said crudely, 

"Oh, was poor Weasel-ette in too much of a hurry to put her stuff in a bag?"

Not pausing for a response the young *A/N not to mention sexy* young man continued, "Well this is your lucky day because I'm in a good mood!"

Ginny simply stood there and glowered at him through his whole speech, ::I'd love to just rip his head off and use his perfectly glued back, blond hair to mop all this stupid ink off me:: 

"And how would that make this my lucky day, Mal-ferret," she asked through gritted teeth. 

Malfoy pondered this for a moment then said, "Because I'm not in the mood to give you hell, that's why," he spat.

With that he gave her a smirk that almost resembled a grin. Ginny wanted to sock him in the face, but instead said in her most icy tone, "Too late, you already have." 

Malfoy shrugged and started to walk away, Ginny was so distraught and enraged that she gathered her stuff and began walking back to her dormitory. 

By the time she had cleaned off all of her things people had begun heading down to breakfast. When she reached the Great Hall she took a seat next to Harry who'd just gotten back from early Quidditch practice, shortly joined by Ron and Hermione who looked as though they were about to rip eachother's heads off. 

"Morning Harry." Ginny mumbled quietly. 

"Hey Gin, what's wrong?" 

"Oh nothing, just had a run-in with a very nasty ferret."  
"Hmm, sounds like fun!" Harry said cooly though with a smile on his face.

When almost everyone had arrived for breakfast, the food had still not been served. Many people were wondering what in the world was going on until Dumbledore stood from the staff table.  
  
"I have some good news," Dumbledore said with a giant smile on his face.

"There will be a trip to an island in the Bahamas during this year's spring break, if any of you wish to attend, you must be in at least 6th year and you must have parent permission-"

  
"Well there goes the trip for me!" Harry growled angrily, he knew the Dursley's would not sign the permission form and he was no longer able to ask Sirius to sign it for him, though that was still a touchy subject for him.

  
"If you would like to go," Dumbledore continued.

"You can get a parent permission form at a table that will be set up on the right of the doors outside the hall. Enjoy your breakfast!" and with that, he sat down and the food appeared.

"Oh this is going to be such fun," Ginny giggled with anticipation. 

"I'm going to go get a form, I don't feel like eating, want me to grab you one Ron, Hermione?" Ginny asked carefully, not wanting to get yelled at.

They turned their heads in unison, nodded and turned back to eachother, continuing their arguement.

"See you later, Harry."  
"Bye." He mumbled.

With that Ginny turned and walked toward the doors, noticing a few people abandoning their breakfast's to do the same. As she reached the table there was a rather large stack of papers, she took a copy and turned, running (yet again) into Malfoy.

"What the hell! Are you following me today or something?" she asked with malice.

"No, get out of my way, then again, if you're going, I'm not sure I'd like to," he said rather cruelly.

She stepped out of his way, mutterered, "Sod off, Malfoy," and walked to her first class, double potions with Snape. 

As she climbed down the steps toward the dungeons she saw Snape "welcoming" his students into the classroom, as he saw her approach he growled, "You're going to be late if you don't speed up Miss Weasley." So she sped up as little as possible without him telling her again and took her seat in the back of the room. It was a usual lesson and Snape was his usual jack-ass self so she figured she'd just take the stupid notes and get it over with. 

After class she walked out to Hagrid's hut for care of magical creatures. She didn't exactly love his class, but she enjoyed having him as a teacher. As she was walking down she noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione all heading back up to the castle, Ron and Hermione still going at it. She stopped, winked at Harry and said, "So I guess you lot are all having a good day...?" Ron and Hermione just sort of glanced at her, said "hello" and continued walking. Harry stayed behind. 

  
"Do you think the Dursley's will sign your form for you?" she asked nonchalantly, she didn't want him to know that she secretly wanted him to go...though, what she didn't know is, that would be changing soon.

"They may, if I don't get under their skin too much when I ask them."  
"How are you going to ask?"  
"Well, I was considering sending it by owl, but I may just send it to your mum and have your dad mail it to them by muggle post."  
"Sounds like a good idea, considering your aunt's annoyance with birds."  
"Yeah, that's what I was thinking too. Well, I better be going, see you at lunch."  
"Of course, see you later."

Harry hugged her very quickly in, what he though, a brotherly manner, then strode off catching up to his friends. As Ginny continued on her way to Hagrid's hut she saw Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle all heading in her direction. She made a swift turn to dodge them and then made a bee-line straight for Hagrid's hut. 

She was heading straight for Hagrid, to say good morning, when someone grabbed her from behind. To her shock it was none other than her -still covered in ink- blond haired "friend". 

"Morning again Weasel," he said smirking.

"I've seen enough of you to last me a lifetime just this morning Malfoy, why don't we just call it a day?"

"Not quite what I had in mind, are you still going on the Bahama trip?"  
"Of course I am!" she sighed indignantly.

"Damn, I was hoping I may actually get to go!" he whined feining an air of dismay.

"And why can't you go and just pretend I'm not there so we would both be happy?" she asked, getting even more annoyed than before, though trying to cover it as much as possible.

"Because your red hair is going to fill whatever it is they're using to take us there, of course!"

  
She suppressed a shreak as she turned, meaningfully hitting him in the face with her ponytail, and stormed off to go see Hagrid.

~*~*~

As Draco sprinted off towards his friends he mentally rewarded himself on his third win of the day with just one person! Boy did she look angry, it made his good mood even more great. 

"Having fun toying with the little rat, are you Malfoy?" Pansy teased, obviously trying to flirt (which wasn't going to work with Draco).

"Just a little, you know how it goes." Honestly he didn't know why he enjoyed it so much, it just gave him such a high to get a rise off that girl!

"You stupid git, don't you see?" Pansy barked.

"See what?" He nearly spat in her face.

"That you have the hotts for a Weasel!"  
"Are you bloody daft Parkinson? I only do it because it gets her so angry!" ::Wrong move::

"Exactly what I meant you bloody prat!"

"Stop acting like you rule the world, Parkinson, you and I both know that I've got double your family's wealth. So if either of us is going to rule, it'll be me."

At that she gave a high-pitched squeal of laughter, though she didn't comment any more about the "weasel". When they reached Professor McGonagall's room they were just on time, to be late that is.

  
"Hurry up and get in your seats!" McGonagall barked at them.

"Now, where was I...Ah yes, I remember. If any of you are planning on going on the trip to the Bahamas, you must have your forms in to me or Professor Dumbledore on monday of next week. There will be a meeting planned for everyone attending on Wednesday of next week. Now we will continue with the lesson I planned."

With that, McGonagall got four volunteers (Hermione, Neville, Harry, and Draco, even though the only one to actually volunteer was Hermione) to pass out a ferret to each of their class members. They were then instructed to transfigure the ferrets into a footrest, complete with burgundy silk and four clawed, wooden feet which it would stand on.

"I absolutely detest ferrets," Draco complained loud enough for McGonagall to hear him, though she made no comment.

"I know what you mean, terribly stupid, smelly creatures aren't they?" Pansy replied.

"Yes, not to mention ugly."  
"Too bad that's how lowly Weasel thinks of you, don't think you've got a shot there Malfoy, who would want a stupid, smelly, not to mention ugly boyfriend anyway?"  
  
Draco growled with anger in reply, he didn't feel like getting back into THAT argument again! 

After Draco had tried several times, his ferret had turned a slightly red-brown color and it's coat resembled silk, it's body had grown a few feet, as was expected, but it's legs were not wooden and it's head had not disappeared so it was running around their table. He finally was able to put a stunning spell on it and finish the rest of the transfiguration. McGonagall came over and regarded him with high marks. 

It was then that Draco looked around the room. Crabbe and Goyle's ferret was a green color and, instead of it's feet turning to wood, it's head was wooden. They were just sitting there, dumb-founded, stupidly laughing their asses off at their soon to be bad mark on this lesson. Harry and Neville's ferret was a foot rest, though it still had a head, and it's feet were wooden but the color of ash. 

Then he came to Ron and Hermione... their ferret was, of course, a perfect looking foot rest, and they were admiring it together very happily, though soon Ron decided he didn't like the color Hermione had made it (he said it was a little too dark for what McGonagall had directed) so he pointed his wand at it and exploded into flames. Hermione gasped, turned to him and slapped him as hard as she could, then turned to McGonagall and asked to leave class early. ::Of course she was allowed to leave, that stupid ass-kisser, I can't believe she gets away with things like that, Snape doesn't even let me do that!::

When Draco had sat comfortably down to lunch he began eating, listening intently to Crabbe and Goyle arguing over who fucked up their foot rest most, and looking around for someone to bully. Not noticing anyone special he turned around and began bullying a first year Hufflepuff sitting directly behind him. After a few minutes of intense provocation she ran out of the Great Hall sobbing. 

He turned back to his meal with his good mood fully restored. Just then in walked the youngest Weasely. She was looking fairly unhappy and, to his great surprise, he wanted to run to her and comfort her. This thought seemed completely rediculous the moment it came into his brain though, and he managed to suppress a laugh. ::Where did _that _come from?::

~*~*~

*A/N I hope all of you liked the first chapter, I'm not that good with arguments, I'm gonna have to start getting into more so I can think of good comebacks. please r&r, as it says at the top o-O thank you!*


	2. Accusations

As Ginny came into the Great Hall she spotted her friends sitting in their usual spots and noticed the seat they had saved for her. She had been having the most awful day, she couldn't seem to get her mood to improve, and the fact that she kept running into that damn Malfoy git didn't help her out at all. ::Why does he have to be such a fucking jackass?:: she asked herself for the 2billionth time that day. 

"Hey Harry, hey Hermione, hi Ron," she said casually, trying not to let on that she'd been having a bad day.

"Hey!" They all responded.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked inquisitively.

"Oh, nothing, just a little tired, that's all." She said, shrugging it off. 

Harry eyed her for a few seconds, though that seemed to satisfy Ron and Hermione as they continued talking quietly. ::When are they just gonna admit that they have the hotts for each other?:: She noticed Harry watching her and turned her eyes in another direction, accidentally catching a certain gray-eyed stare. Ginny immediately lowered her eyebrows in her best glare, it was returned and then she broke the eye-contact. ::Why had he been watching me?:: 

She ate as much as her stomach could handle and picked up her bag, saying a quick goodbye to her friends. She was going to go up to the owl tower to send her, Harry's and Ron's permission forms to her mother. When she arrived at the tower she began rummaging around in her bag for the forms, feeling a purple-eyed gaze on her back, she turned around. A girl with waist-long black hair was sitting with an owl on her shoulder, staring at her. Ginny recognized her to be a 7th year Slytherin by the name of Blaise Zabini, she didn't know her, but Harry, Hermione and Ron had told her a little bit about the girl. She was a loner, very quiet, not very unlike Ginny.

They sat there in silence as Ginny caught Pig, her brother's tiny, hyperactive owl. He flew around her head, accidentally running into her back on his return around her and she had to pick him up off the floor, noticing Blaise's laugh she turned in the girl's direction and it was immediately stifled. She tied the papers to the owl's leg and threw it out the window. Turning back to the Slytherin she smiled. Blaise looked almost taken-aback by her act of kindness, sat there looking at anything but her, though she had a very weak smile on her face.

"Hi my name's Ginny." She answered quickly.

"I know who you are. My name's Blaise."

"Well, I take it you're going on the trip?"

"Maybe, you?" Blaise said in the same low growl. 

"I've been considering it, I thought I wasn't going to know anyone...it looks like that's changed though." Ginny said, smiling. Blaise let out a tiny grin in return.

The end-of-lunch bell rang out somewhere below them.

"Well, I have to go," Blaise said.

"I c-can't be l-late for p-potions, Snape w-would k-kill me!" she added. Ginny laughed, knowing all too well what she meant.

"Yeah, I can't be late for McGonagall, she'd probably turn me into an orange tabby!" both girls laughed and headed down the stairs, saying goodbye when they reached McGonagall's classroom.

Ginny took her seat in the front of the room as McGonagall began class with the same introduction she'd been using all day. As the lesson began she was completely attentive, greatly the opposite of Snape's class. Transfiguration was Ginny's favorite subject, and she excelled at it quite well. After transfiguration she headed up to the divination tower, apprehensive of attending her least favorite class. 

Climbing the stairs to the divination tower she sat down at one of the circular tables. Trewlany appeared out of the gloom and smoke a few minutes after she arrived. In her same misty voice she told them that they were not going to have class that day, everyone was taking the last period off due to a disturbance in the forest. There were a few shared glances and some ooh's and aah's as everyone began to re-pack their possessions. As they were leaving Trewlany told them it was safe to go into the grounds, but the forest was, as it always was, strictly forbidden.

Ginny walked as fast as she could to the Gryffindor common room to drop off her things, joining her three friends along the way. 

"What do you think it is?" Ginny asked them.

"Well, we've concluded that it's probably a disturbance with the centaurs, there isn't much else in the forest after all," she ended, sounding far too matter-of-factly. 

"And why couldn't it be something else, something more...evil?" Ginny said, hoping they'd catch on, it had been just two years ago that Harry had come face to face with Voldemort, and he'd been ever-rising to power since then.

"It isn't Voldemort Ginny, he wouldn't be so stupid as to come onto the grounds." Harry said quietly, not wanting to be over-heard.

With that they had reached the big oak tree and sat down under the shade. Ginny no longer had a desire to see what they thought it was in the forest, though they continued talking about it for about a half an hour. During that time she'd been watching people pour out of the school in large amounts, now seeing Draco followed by his two body guards and the Pansy. She glared in his general direction, hoping beyond hopes he wouldn't dare come near her. 

~*~*~

Draco had just walked down into the grounds when he spotted Ginny, and realized she was glaring at him. He resisted the urge to laugh out loud. 

"You know you're staring, don't you, Malfoy?" Pansy asked annoyingly.

"Sod off, Parkinson." He said removing his gaze from the sexy red-head.

"You like her and you know it!" She said, pushing him further.

"I do not, why would I like a weasel like her?" He asked, knowing it was true.

"Because you can't get her, that's why." She said, almost as matter-of-factly as Hermione.

"Like I said, Parkinson, sod off." Draco said in such a menacingly way that he knew she would push him no further.

He knew that in no way could he go harass Weasel-ette now, it would be too obvious. And he didn't like her, she was just... ::She's so sexy when she's pissed off:: ::Oh, hell, not that sappy shit again!:: He really needed some time alone. 

"I think I'm going to go to the library." Draco said. At their questioning glances he said,

"What, I need to do my homework!" He had to bight his lip to keep himself from laughing at their incredulous stares.

And he turned around and walked back into the castle. He wasn't really sure if he was going to really go up to the library, he just really needed some time away from his friends, they were so annoying sometimes! Not to mention Pansy with her ridiculous accusations. There was no way on earth he liked the littlest Weasel, no way. ::Oh great, some people might call this denial...:: Not paying attention to where he was going he headed up to the owl tower. When he got there he looked around mildly amused that he'd not even noticed where he was headed. Oh well, he had to send his mum the parent permission form anyway. So he found his owl, tied the form to his leg, and let him soar away into the afternoon. 

Glancing out one of the windows he could just barely see Ginny and her friends sitting under the tree, they were having a very animated discussion about something, though she didn't seem to be interested. She kept glancing from his friends up to the front doors, as if waiting for him to come waltzing out of them. He smiled at the thought, then caught himself and turned it into a frown. ::Why her?::

He watched for a few more minutes, then turned and headed towards the Slytherin common room. Upon reaching it he wasn't surprised it empty save for one raven-haired girl sitting in a huge chair by the fire.  
  
"Why aren't you outside, Zabini?" He said menacingly.

"I should be asking you the same, Malfoy." She said in just the same tone, though lacking the smirk.

"Well, suit yourself, I'm only in here to grab something..." He trailed off. ::Why did I bother telling her?::

"And I'm only here to think." She said, as if reading his mind. ::Why did she tell me?::

"Well, I'll leave you to that then." He spat.

When he'd reached his room he laid out on his four-poster bed and closed the curtains. Considering taking a short nap.

When he awoke the sun looked as though it was about to set. ::Aw shit, I hope I didn't miss dinner!:: He rose from his bed and hurried down to find the common room empty. ::Good:: When he opened the doors to the Great Hall he found it jammed full with people all eating and talking noisily. He walked towards his friends, hoping they wouldn't be too curious. Luckily he found them and they didn't seem to notice his appearance. 

~*~*~

Ginny watched him cross the Great Hall with great loathing. She simply could not stand him! Why on earth did he make it his priority to bother her so?

She decided to go up to the common room, she'd finished eating a few minutes ago anyway. When she reached the staircase leading up to the Gryffindor common room she was (yet again) grabbed from behind. 

"Gi-Weasel, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going on the trip, you can't stop me, and I'm going to enjoy pestering you very much. I was just hoping that...-"

"Look Mal-ferret, I've had a very long day now will you just leave me the hell alone?" Ginny whispered. ::Why did I have to sound so desperate?::

"Well, if you're going to be rude about my polite offer then I'll just leave you be, but know that I'm going, and keep that in mind, k?" He said, hoping that he had pissed her off at least a little more.

"Whatever Malfoy." She spat almost as venomously as he had at Parkinson earlier that day. 

"Well, see you around then!" He said cheerfully with a smirk.

"Hopefully not soon!" She said in just as cheerfully a manner, though completely fake.

::Why was he so keen to get a rise out of her?::

*A/N hope you enjoyed it, I'm going to be moving on to a few days later with the next chappy, classroom scenes are hard to write, though I have a reason for what happened in the last class o-O thanks for reading, and PLEASE review!*

ALSO: thanks to xangelcrisisx for telling me about my STUPID mistake, I was too…dumb to check the preview :-D, so…thank you!


	3. Disappointment and a Bit of a Shock

It was breakfast time a few days after they found out about the trip (Wednesday, to be specific). The student body hadn't heard any information about what had been wrong in the forest on Monday. Ginny had just started to eat her toast when the mail arrived. Pig came flying hurriedly toward her, lugging a lot of mail for such a small bird. 

Ginny pulled off the three forms she'd sent along with a letter addressed to Harry. Ginny handed him his form and his letter, Ron his form, then took her own, sticking it in her bag. She noticed Harry looking very angry at something and turned towards him.

"What's wrong?" She asked, trying not to be intrusive.

"The Dursley's wouldn't sign my form, I can't go!" Harry muttered, looking really angry.

"Why wouldn't they?" Ginny asked, amazed.

"It says that they wanted me to learn a lesson, that I don't always get what I want........." Harry said, trailing off.

"That's a load of bull." Ginny said, becoming a bit angry herself.

Right then an owl arrived for Hermione. She'd sent her parents the permission form also. She began looking very excited.

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe it!" She said loudly. A few heads turned in their direction.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"My parents, I can't go on the trip, we're going to the US for a week!" She said, nearly jumping out of her seat.

"Hey, that sounds like fun." Harry said, trying his best not to rain on anyone's parade.

"Jeez, that's so cool, I can't wait!" Hermione said, still looking as though she had bees in her pants or something.

"Ok, so neither Hermione nor Harry are going on the Bahama trip?" Ginny said, looking completely put out.

"Umm, I'm afraid I can't go either Gin." Ron said quietly.

"WHY THE HELL NOT?" Ginny asked, getting upset.

"Because dad says my marks aren't good enough, he says I should come home and study for break." Ron said, becoming unhappy.

"This is a load of shit!" Ginny said, picking up her stuff to leave.

"See you later." They all said in staggered unison.

"Yeah, whatever." She said, completely annoyed.

_"Now I'm going to be stuck with Malfoy and none of my friends!  This is horrible!"_ She walked all the way to her class (charms) and waited until Flitwick had come up the corridor to his room, letting her inside. When class started she got out her quill and parchment and they began taking notes. It was a completely dull class period (like many of the rest), and all she could think about was being in the Bahamas with none of her friends! It was going to be terrible!

~*~*~

Malfoy sat in potions listening to Snape when he heard Harry, Ron, and Hermione talking quietly a few seats behind him.   
  
"Did you see how upset Ginny looked?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, but there's not really anything any of us can do about it!" Ron replied.  
"Yeah, I mean, if the Dursely's aren't going to sign my permission slip then I don't really have a choice!" Harry said loudly.

"Yeah, and I didn't know my parents were planning on going to the US." Hermione added.

"Well I know you two are going to be having fun without me, I have to go home and study! I mean, COME ON!" Ron said, even louder still.

All three of them hushed their voices immediately, Snape had just cast them a dirty look from where he'd been standing in the front of the classroom, describing their assignment. Malfoy was almost giddy, Ginny was going and none of her stupid little posse was going to be flanking her, he'd have her all to himself. To embarass, that is. This was almost too good to be true! Not that he'd embarrass her the whole time, no, that'd be far too rude, just when it mattered the most. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*ONE WEEK LATER*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco was hurrying down to the library at 7 o'clock for the meeting that had been scheduled for whoever was planning on going on the trip. When he walked in he spotted Goyle (Crabbe had been unable to go), Pansy, and a few other people. He started towards them and sat down. He looked around, eyeing everyone who was going. He noticed Padma Patil, Ernie MacMillan, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil along with Padma Patil, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasley. _"What the hell are they doing sitting together?"_ he wondered. He had completely forgotten checking to see who was going on the trip, what were Blaise and Ginny doing sitting next to each other, in _public_?

Then McGonagall stood up, clearing her throat she said,

"Good evening everyone, I trust you've all turned in your signed permission slips so I'm not going to go into those at all. We will be leaving this Friday. We are going to be taking a muggle airplane to the Bahamas where it will be completely cleared out for us. There will be tents and you will be sharing these with one person, of your choice, of the same sex. You will need to bring a bathing suit to go swimming in, clothes for warm weather during the day (when we aren't swimming) and clothes for cold weather for at night. You will also need sleeping bags, which we are going to provide and you will need to bring a pillow, and all of your nighttime necessities." 

Dumbledore stood up to put his two cents in.

"Please do not pack too much, we are only going for a week. You will need a person who will be your assigned buddy. This person will go everywhere with you, yes, even to the bathroom. You will not be going anywhere alone. We are hoping that you will choose someone who is from a different house than your own. We want the whole house rivalry to be dropped when we are not at this school. We are going to be leaving at 7 o'clock sharp on Friday, be at the school entrance then, or you will be left behind."

With that they dismissed the students and everyone began leaving. ::Who am I going to choose as my partner?:: Draco gave the room another once-over. It looked like he'd be choosing either Dean Thomas or Ernie MacMillan. Ernie was such a prat, but he didn't think he could stand Dean Thomas; he was a mud-blood after all. He figured he'd wait for someone to ask him though, so he wasn't the one who was sacrificing humiliation.

He turned and slowly began walking out of the library; he heard someone running towards him but didn't turn to see whom it was. Just then he was grabbed from behind. He spun around to see who it was. Bright red hair caught his eye as he noticed he was nose to nose with Virginia Weasley. 

"Do you need something?" Draco said coolly.

"Actually, not really, I just wanted to say that, if you mess with me at all this break, you'll wish you'd never been born." Ginny said off the top of her head.

"Oh really, and why is that?" Draco returned.

"Do you really want to know?" She asked in the same cold tone.

"Guess not Gin-Weasel." He said, and with that he kissed her on the cheek and turned heading in the direction of his common room. _"I JUST KISSED THE WEASEL!!!!"_ He thought to himself.

~*~*~

Ginny stood there staring after him, dumbfounded. _"He just kissed me! What on earth had been going on lately?" _Ginny thought to herself. She finally realized her mouth was hanging open and she shut it and slowly walked back into the library to find Blaise. She turned the corner and saw Blaise talking to Lavender. She ran over and said very quickly,

"Sorry, Lavender, Blaise is already my buddy." Blaise flashed her a quick, but thankful smile.

"Whatever, Ginny." Lavender said strolling over to where Padma Patil still sat.

"Thanks, I can't stand her!" Blaise said quietly.

"No problem, that's what friends are for, right?" Ginny asked, giggling.

"I wonder why she came over here first, instead of heading directly for Padma.........It's obvious I hate her." Blaise said in mile surprise.

"I think she and Padma have some kind of thing towards each other, I'm not sure though." Ginny said.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around." Blaise said in her same cold drawl that reminded Ginny so much of Draco.

"Bye Blaise, see you around." Ginny returned. 

Ginny headed up to the Gryffindor common room, still bewildered that Malfoy had kissed her, even if it was on the cheek. _"Was it possible that he was human after all?" _Ginny wondered to herself. She resisted the urge to laugh out loud at that thought. That was insane. She couldn't wait until Friday night; this was going to be so fun! She was almost glad that her friends weren't going now; she wouldn't be criticized over her and Blaise's friendship for a week and a half now. 

When Ginny reached the common room she found it very full of life. ::So much for doing homework!:: She then headed up to her room, sitting down on her bed she pulled out all of her work. When she'd finished she began packing for the trip. Sure, it was a couple days away, but she had nothing better to do! She pulled out all her pairs of shorts (4 to be exact), her 9 tank tops, one for every day, her 4 pairs of jeans, and 5 long sleeved shirts. She rummaged around in her trunk until coming across a few sweatshirts and her under garments. Then she looked all over her trunk, finally having to empty it, to find her two swimsuits. She'd gotten a new one last summer, her first real bikini, then her other one, which was a two piece, though not as revealing as the bikini. 

_"This is going to be so much fun!"_ Ginny thought to herself. She put all of her things in a bag that she had, noticing she hadn't grabbed pajamas she stuck those in there too. She figured she'd stick her brush, toothpaste, make-up, pillow and her other stuff into the bag later. She was finally going to get to know a Slytherin, one who was as misunderstood as she is herself, as a matter of fact! There were only two days to go, could she wait without going insane?

~*~*~

Draco had just finished his homework and had considered packing. Sure, he'd have tomorrow night and the next night before they left to pack, but he didn't really have anything else to do! He opened his trunk and found all the clothes he'd need on the trip. He pulled out a couple sweatshirts, a few pairs of jeans, 4 or 5 beaters, four pairs of shorts, and his swimming shorts. He couldn't believe he was going to the Bahamas! He crammed everything into a duffel he had used to carry his books, and sat around wondering what to do. 

He lay on his bed, drifting out of consciousness. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*IN HIS DREAM*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny lay on her beach towel, wonderfully glistening in the sun. Draco gaped as she began covering herself in suntan oil; her fire-red locks hanging loose around her shoulders. Her bikini fit her in all the right places, curving with her curves. She abruptly turned around and motioned for him to come to her. He quickly obeyed. He lay down next to her, caressing her stomach. She began to lean towards him just as their lips met--She turned into Pansy, her fat hanging out of the too-small bikini. Draco pulled away, repulsed and woke up at that very instant. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*BACK IN REALITY*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He sat up with a start. _"Where in hell did that come from?"_ Draco questioned himself. He lay back down wondering for a few minutes. _"I must really like her, but why? She's Ginny bloody Weasley!"_ Draco scolded himself.  Finally he fell into a restful sleep, no longer tormented by such dreams, and not interrupted by thoughts of the beautiful redhead he subconsciously was longing of.

A/N I hope you like it, there's more to come! I actually have it almost finished; I believe it will turn out to be around 14 chapters. 


	4. On the Way

"Locomotor duffle." Ginny said as her trunk sprang about five inches into the air. 

It was the day that they were leaving for the Bahamas, and Ginny was heading down towards the Entrance Hall. She was supposed to be there in exactly fifteen minutes (couldn't hurt being a little early). Her friends and brother had already wished her a good trip and said their goodbyes, as she headed to the doors she could hear many people talking excitedly. _"I'm actually going to get to go to the Bahamas without any of my friends! This is going to be so cool!" _Ginny thought.

She couldn't believe she was excited at the fact that she was going without the rest of her group, but it seemed like good fortune and it meant that she'd be able to get to know more people without the restraints of her friends. In the hall she met up with Blaise, she looked almost as excited as Ginny, there was a certain spark in her purple gaze that Ginny hadn't seen before. 

"Ready to go?" Ginny asked in a high-pitched squeal of excitement.

"Of course I am!" Blaise said in a semi-icy tone.

Letting out a laugh Ginny replied, "Me too!"

Just then Dumbledore stood up motioning for silence.

"Good evening students, we are about to be on our way. As I saw a few of you had done, I would like all of you to use the locomotor charm. All you have to do is point your wand at your luggage and say, 'locomotor-' and then the type of baggage it is. You will then be able to direct your luggage with your wand. We are going to be taking the carriages out to the front gate where we will catch the Knight Bus to the nearest muggle city. You will need a group of four for both rides. Now, all of you do as I instructed and let's get on our way to the Bahamas!"

In an uproar people all around Ginny shouted "Locomotor-" and all of their luggage did as hers had done. Across the room Draco was staring at her, she looked just as she had in his dream, and that frightened him. Ginny felt someone's eyes on her and looked around catching Malfoy's stare. She willed herself to let the connection drop but it didn't work, her eyes seemed to be un-affected by her brain's command. 

  
Ginny felt Blaise tugging at her arm. Reluctantly the connection was broken. 

"Who should we get for our group of four?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Why does it matter?" Blaise said even more quietly.

"How about Draco and Ernie?" Blaise said again, eyeing the crowd.

"Ok, but…could you ask?" Ginny said, going red in the face with embarrassment.

"Sure, why not?" Blaise whispered back, turning towards Malfoy and dragging a reluctant Ginny behind her.

"Hey, Malfoy!" Blaise said loudly. Draco's lean figure turned in their direction.

"Yeah?" He said, without much sarcasm in his voice.

"Will you be in our group?" She said more quietly as they had come within a few feet of him. Draco looked at Ginny who didn't seem to want to catch his gaze and was staring at her bag.

"Sure, does Weasel, there, mind?" Draco said, gesturing toward Ginny.

"No, I don't mind, Mal-farret!" Ginny spat indignantly.

"Well ok then, we're set." Draco replied, in too much of a good mood for Ginny's liking.

The group of four trudged to the nearest empty carriage and got in. Ladies first as Draco had insisted. Ginny sat down on the side facing the driver and, for some reason; Blaise sat on the other side. Unfortunately enough for Ginny, Draco had been the next to get in and he'd chosen the seat next to Ginny, leaving Ernie to sit next to Blaise. _"Oh why me?" _Ginny thought to herself.

~*~*~

As Draco got in the carriage Ginny looked almost scared. Of course he'd chosen the seat next to her, who could blame him? Though now he was regretting it, she looked like she would drop dead, terrified, if he said anything to her. He decided to let her get comfortable with him, he was going to sit next to her on the Bus too, he'd made sure Blaise knew that two days ago. 

They sat in silence for the ten-minute ride to the front gates. None of them looked very comfortable, though Draco was as happy as a clam, even if you couldn't tell from his present scowl.

As they got out of the carriages, all the student's heads turned as the Knight Bus came down and landed right in front of them. Ginny looked like she was going to trip as she was getting out of the carriage, naturally, Draco put his arm around her waste and lifted her out. Ginny looked like she was going to scream. Draco thought of removing his hand until she leaned into him a bit, almost unable to get her footing. He liked her there; she fit perfectly, just as his arm fit perfectly around her waist. 

Suddenly Ginny shoved his arm off from around her middle and walked up to Blaise, whispering something to the girl, Blaise then let out a snort of laughter. As soon as everyone was out of the carriages McGonogall began letting them board the bus. Before a group of two would climb on she'd tell them where to sit. As Draco and his group neared the entrance to the bus, Ernie edged closer to Blaise, Draco had told him to stick with Blaise whenever a partner-based thing was going on, unless it had to be of the same sex.

Ernie and Blaise were instructed to sit at the front of the bus on the top floor, in couch 7. They immediately got on and headed toward the stairs. Draco and Ginny were told to sit in couch 19 at the back of the bus on the top floor. Draco let Ginny go first. As they got on the bus he noticed a few people in the beds sleeping as they passed. Ginny climbed up the stairs with her hips swaying, he couldn't help but stare. _"She really is quite beautiful"_ Draco thought to himself. He almost slapped himself for admitting that fact. It was quite obvious though, that he liked her. 

Reaching the top floor they both spotted couch 19, a blue, half moon couch, made of a very soft looking material. Ginny sat down at the far end, Draco headed to the seat next to her when she turned up to him, glaring. He immediately thought otherwise, she didn't look very comfortable yet. 

About ten minutes later the bus began to move, it started with a jolt and Ginny, unknowingly (he thought), edged closer to him. They were now only about four feet apart. 

"So where are your stupid little friends?" Draco thought he'd like her better if she were angry rather than sullen.

"Why do you care, Mal-ferret?" Ginny spat. _"Jeez, she's almost as good at that as I am!"_ Draco cursed himself for even thinking that.

"It's not that I care or anything, I was just wondering why they weren't here." Draco said.

"You know, you're really bad at making small talk." Ginny replied.

"Would you rather I was making fun of you?" Draco said cooly.

"Not really, why can't we just sit here in silence? It's really much easier on both of us." Ginny said in the same tone. 

"If only you knew how wrong you are!"

"How about we do as they say and get to know each other instead of pissing each other off for the rest of this bus ride?" Draco replied, no venom left in his voice.

"If you're thinking about snogging me, Malfoy, forget it. I'd rather not 'get to know you.'" Ginny said dangerously.

"Actually, that wasn't what was on my mind, but since you suggested it-"  
"I did not, I said I DON'T want to, thank you very much!" Ginny said almost yelling. A few people glanced in their direction.

"Ok, suit yourself." Draco said, a little putout.

~*~*~

_"I can't believe he just suggested I snog him!"_ Ginny quickly turned away from him, afraid of what she might do with her temper this high. She looked for Blaise in the sea of heads and almost screamed when she finally spotted her. BLAISE WAS SNOGGING ERNIE! _"What in bloody hell is going on!?"_ Ginny thought, completely bemused.

She looked back at Draco who'd apparently followed her gaze and he looked as surprised as she did. Then he turned to look at her,

"Jeez, who'd've thought?" he said in a voice completely lacking the usual edge it had. He sounded plainly amazed.

"Yeah, really!" Ginny said quietly.

"See, I wasn't asking that much!" Draco said in a stronger voice.

"_YOU_-_ARE_-_IMPOSSIBLE_!" Ginny managed through gritted teeth.

A/N I hope you like it, it sure kept me entertained, that's for sure! Please leave reviews!!!! Thanks!


	5. Shock, Dreams, and a Little Cuddling

After Ginny and Draco had taken their turns in the bathrooms changing into muggle clothing, the Knight Bus came to a screeching halt. It had been a very uncomfortable, not to mention silent, half an hour bus ride. Ginny had sat looking out the window, not wanting to look at Draco. He repulsed her. She simply could not stand him! Dumbledore's voice came over a loud intercom, 

"I assume all students have changed into muggle clothing, so will everyone please make their way to the front of the bus. We will now be flying out of muggle London to the Bahamas. Thank you!"

Ginny and Draco slowly stood, he ushered her in front of him and she flat out refused. He rolled his eyes and kept walking. _"I don't get what's going on, why is he being so nice to me?!" _Ginny thought. They made their way off the bus and, though it was late and mostly deserted, Dumbledore warned them to split up. He gave them directions to the airport and informed them that they would meet up there. He also told them to group up with someone of the opposite sex, for safety. Ginny groaned. _"Great, now I'm stuck with Malfoy again!"_ The thought repulsed her.

They started walking on what Dumbledore had told them, would be a ten-minute trip to the airport. _"Wonderful, I'm stuck in muggle land, at night, with a totally dis-respectful guy, what else could go wrong?"_ Ginny thought. Just then Draco stopped, looking as though he was checking the streets.

"What's the matter?" Ginny said, a little alarmed.

"Umm...Nothing, it's fine." Draco said as he turned and nodded to the street in front of him, walking on.

"You aren't getting us lost, are you?" Ginny said, even more alarmed.

"Of course I'm not!" Draco hissed, trying to keep his attention on where he was going.

"We better not be lost, if I miss that flight, I'll never for-"   
"Would you shut up for your own safety?" Draco scolded her quietly.

"Why does my safety depend on me being quiet?" Ginny growled.

"Because the directions Dumbledore gave us aren't adding up, that's why, so would you be quiet?" Draco growled back. Ginny gasped, automatically moving towards him.

~*~*~

Noticing her action and thinking maybe she wanted reassurance he slowly put his arm around her. She didn't seem to like it, but she also didn't seem to mind that much, and she didn't move away.

"Ok, I think we just turn left here and it will be up on the next block." Draco said in her ear. _"Oh God, I hope I'm right!"_ Draco thought.

Fortunately enough, he was. When they reached the airport he saw a bunch of their classmates standing around, as though looking for someone.

"What's going on?" Draco asked Ernie.

"We're still waiting for Dumbledore." Ernie replied.

"Oh, when was he supposed to be here?" Draco asked.

"With the end of our line, it was the group after you." Ernie said motioning towards Draco and Ginny.

"Is McGonagall here?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, she's checking to make sure our flight's on time." Ernie replied.

"Oh, ok." Draco said quietly.

He noticed his arm was still around Ginny and she no longer seemed to care. She'd even leaned into his side a little bit. _"Maybe she's getting more comfortable with me..."_ Draco thought, then wondering why it would matter if she _were _in fact getting comfortable. A few minutes later Dumbledore along with Lavender and Padma appeared. He looked a little frazzled. McGonagall came back and told them that their plane was on time and it was time to board. It's pilot was a wizard and they were going to be the only guests on it. 

They walked through the airport, trying to go undetected. There were a few people who were obviously wizards, they kept pointing at Dumbledore and talking behind their hands, some even openly waved to him. As they boarded the plane Draco saw that there were rows of four seats, along with rows of two. He had let Ginny on the plane first, and she, amazingly (in Draco's opinion), chose one of the rows of two seats. 

She had sat down and he'd remained standing, not sure if she wanted him to sit with her, or Blaise. She looked up at him questioningly and he immediately sat down. 

"Why---" Draco began.

"I figured I'd let Blaise have her fun with Ernie on the plane ride." Ginny said shortly. Draco nodded in understanding. 

~*~*~

_"Ok, he obviously likes me, and I think I like him, but it just feels so...wrong…"_ Ginny thought. She looked out the window, trying to sort all of it out in her mind, trying to consider why he would've put his arm around her and helped her out of the carriage if he didn't like her, it just didn't make sense, he'd always teased her and Ron, it just _didn't make sense_!

"Have you ever flown before?" Draco asked, looking a bit nervous.

"No, have you?" She responded.

"No, my parents don't trust anything that has to do with muggles, unlike _your_ parents." Draco said, edging his voice back to it's frosty self.

"Well, my dad can be a nut, but my mum hates muggle inventions, she says that they don't know what they're doing." Ginny said, trying to not get too upset.

"Father says that your dad has a tiny office and its stuffed plum full of anything that he could get his hands on." Draco said, though not really teasing her anymore.

"Well, yes, he's a bit---"  
"_Obsessed_?" Draco inserted the word loudly.

"Look, you said you wanted to get to know me, well if you want to, you might consider starting off on the right bloody foot so I even _consider_ talking to you!" Ginny half yelled, half spat.

Draco looked away; he obviously was unable to have real conversations. _"This is going to be a long flight." _Ginny reminded herself for the millionth time.  
  


~*~*~

_"This is going to be a long flight."_ Draco thought. He hadn't been trying to get her angry, just a bit of a rise, she was so...uncomfortable all the time. When the plane started off it shook like it was about to explode. He glanced at Ginny and saw she was shaking almost as much as it was. He slowly eased his arm back around her. She stiffened up, but after a few minutes looked a little less uncomfortable. 

_"Why did he have such an unexplainable compelling urge to touch her?"_ Draco wondered. (A/N, thanks for the wording Tina, couldn't have stated it better myself!)

~*~*~

Ginny edged slightly toward him, why did she want him to touch her so much? He made her feel so...wanted, comfortable, loved…almost. She quickly took the hand that had been hanging over her shoulder in hers. She wondered what he thought but she was too scared to look at him so she kept her gaze on the lights now soaring by below them. 

She slowly nodded off into dreamland.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*IN HER DREAM*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She was sitting on the beach; he was swimming in the water. 

She kept looking at him, though he didn't seem to notice her. 

Swiftly, his head turned toward her and he motioned for her to come to him. 

She giggled but immediately did so. 

He was out pretty deep but she swam to him. 

He took her in his arms and just as he leaned in to kiss her he turned into _Harry_!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*BACK IN REALITY*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She jumped in her sleep and then woke with a start. Draco's arm was still around her, and she was leaning into his side. She looked up and apologized, he just gave her a smirk. Not the usual "I'm the devil" smirk, this one was just about a smile, and it almost reached his eyes. She quickly looked up to see if the seat belt light was off, noticed it was, and made an excuse to get up. She quickly located Blaise who, unfortunately, was yet again snogging Ernie. She went to the bathroom and came back to find that they had separated for a minute or so, Blaise was now drinking a bottle of water. Ginny seized the chance; she ran over to Blaise, grabbed her, and pulled her into the direction of the staircase (it was a cruise plane so it had two floors). 

When they reached it she sat down on a step, Blaise immediately following her lead, and she launched into her story. She told her of the dream, what had been going on between them, and how she was feeling. When she was done Blaise just laughed.

"Gin, you are so daft that it's almost funny, you two obviously like each other. I got up to go to the bathroom about an hour ago and you were leaning on him, asleep, he had his arm around you and was playing with your hair, and he was watching you with something...foreign to any look I've ever seen on his face. It almost looked like..._anyway_, it's completely stupid, even if you two _do_ care about each other, it won't work, he's a _Slytherin_, Ginny! Come on!" Blaise said all this very quickly.

"Don't say that you think he loves me or I will scream, and even if he _is_ a Slytherin, that doesn't mean that he's incapable of feelings." Ginny said back.

"You know you'd be happy if he did. He's only the hottest guy in school!" Blaise said, suppressing a laugh and beginning to return to her cold, distant manner.

"He may be drop dead gorgeous, but that doesn't mean that I'd automatically have feelings for him!" Ginny said in a whisper.

"Well, glad to see we've gotten THAT settled." Blaise said, attempting to stand up.

"Wait a second, I want to know what's going on with you and Ernie!" Ginny said, giggling.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see!" Blaise said, openly laughing at Ginny's glare.

Ginny followed Blaise back down and found Draco looking out the window. She tapped him on the shoulder and started to climb over him. In the process she tripped and fell into his lap. He looked like he was going to laugh and when she began giggling, he let out a small laugh, the first she'd ever heard from him.

When she made it back safely to her seat he put his arm back around her and started to lean in to kiss her. She looked taken aback and then reached up and slapped him as hard as she could. He let out a squeal of pain and she turned back to the window, throwing his arm off of her.

A/N, hehehehe, that one was fun! I hope you all liked it! jeez! It's not that hard! I'll keep writing, u better let me know that it's being read though! 


	6. Off the Plane

A/N I'm sorry, this one was supposed to go up yesterday but I was really busy babysitting (five hours with a demon child, that's enough to put you off for a day, right?), then I went shopping and out to dinner, and I got home around 10 and my dad wouldn't let me get online, forgive me PLEASE! Oh, I hope all of you enjoy the thank yous at the bottom, if I forgot you…I'm sorry, remind me and I won't next time.

_"I can't believe she hit me!"_ Draco thought. His cheek was still throbbing, he wondered if it was as red as he thought it might be. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice. Draco looked at Ginny, her face was red all the way up to the roots of her hair, she must be really mad. _"There goes my shot there! If I even had one..."_ He thought miserably.

"Why are you so haughty?" Draco said in tones that would make your breath freeze, even if you said it in the warmest weather.

"Sorry, what?" Ginny answered, pretending as best she could to not hear him.

"I asked you why you're so damn haughty?" Draco repeated, losing his patience.

"The only reason you agreed to be in a group with Blaise and I was so you could snog me, wasn't it Draco?" She asked, looking at him loathingly.

"You know nothing, the best groups were already taken, Weasel-ette." Draco growled.

With that, he got up to go see Goyle. He found him sitting with Dean Thomas. They weren't talking; Dean was sitting in the isle seat while Goyle was asleep in the window seat. Draco prodded him awake and they went to go talk on the stair well. 

"So, how's Ginny, I noticed you to were getting pretty close, have you snogged her yet?" Goyle asked hopefully.

"No, you can't just snog someone, even if you have been with them for about 6 hours straight! It takes time!" Draco replied.

"Oh, she wouldn't let you? Is that why your cheek is all read?" Goyle asked dumbly.

"No, I was asleep on it, I just woke up and thought I'd come talk to someone worth while for a change." Draco said in a convincing way.

"Yeah, I know how that goes, those damn Weasley's, what a waste of magic!" Goyle said scathingly.

_"She isn't a waste, and you're a waste of brains you dumb oaf!"_ He thought icily. Through gritted teeth he said, "Oh, yeah, she is so stupid, she isn't even that good at magic, I wish I weren't stuck with her!"

Just then the pilot came over the intercom and said, "We will be beginning our decent now so please return to your seats and buckle your seat belt, thank you!"

"Talk to you when we get off." Goyle said to Draco.

Draco grunted in reply and began his way back to his seat.

Ginny was looking scared again, he didn't want to chance comforting her again though; she might hit him for his efforts. Instead he busied himself looking past her and out the window. He could see the runway below them and could faintly see the ocean in the distance. It wasn't very dark here, considering it was only 8 o'clock-ish. It looked as though the sun had set just a while before. 

Ginny was looking at the ocean too, her mouth was hanging open a little, Draco thought she looked beautiful. He felt the landing gear touch the ground and the plane shuttered a little bit. Ginny began simply quivering with fear.

~*~*~

Ginny was so excited to get out of the plane and be on this beautiful island (and to get off this _dreadful_ plane). It was very small and she could see the beach in every direction. The water looked crystal blue and there were palm trees everywhere. She couldn't begin to imagine the fun she was going to have on this trip! Dumbledore's voice came over the intercom again, 

"Everyone please catch up with your partner and we will be heading to our sleeping quarters. You are going to be living like muggles on this entire trip. We ask that you please hand your wand over to Professor McGonagall or I on your way out of the plane. We will be walking to our tents since this island is, as you see, so very small. Please don't forget any of your baggage on the plane. Thank you!"

They were sleeping in tents? Hopefully he meant some very nice, large tents like circus tents or something. Or like the one's at the Quidditch World Cup. Even so, this was going to be so fun! Ginny could feel someone looking at her. She quickly looked around and caught Draco staring at her and caught his eye. She noticed that his cheek was still very red. She felt a pang of guilt and felt really sorry for hitting him. He noticed her eyeing his cheek and quickly turned away.

This was going to be a long trip!

~*~*~

A/N I'm so sorry that this chapter was so short, only 760 words… I just wanted to get them to the island and leave it at that, the real fun happens in the next couple chapters! I'm going to be doing some thank yous, just so you all know how much I appreciate your reviews!

Sakura1287/Tina- thank you so much for being my beta, I know that I needed it and who better to do it than you? Your reviews are awesome and they're all pretty long and I always get a good laugh from them. Thank you so much for this challenge, I hope it lives up to your expectations! 

Lynn- I know, I know. I'm getting there will you just hold your horses for a second??? Jeez, give me time to type! Love you!

King-squeaky/Adrian- thanks for the reviews, I know that you already read it on my xanga and I'm soooo sorry! But I'm getting it up asap, good luck with your challenge! I love you, HK rules!

Lady Megan-thank you for the cookie, it was yummy! :-D still, why couldn't I just have the jeans???? Only kidding, you can keep them (pouts). I know Blaise is weird, and that Draco's wonderful and hot (just wait until they start swimming! Drools). I want to go to the Bahamas with Draco too!!!! Thanks for reviewing! 

Niere Evenstar- I'm glad you like the interaction. I too hate it when authors make time speed up and don't show you exactly how everything is going on, so I tried to make my story not fall under those lines. 

kandy65grl78- sorry the chapters aren't long enough for you, you probably died when you saw how short this one was! I'm sorry, I'm doing my best!

Fan- sorry I made you resort to begging, they're being posted, don't worry! Thanks for the compliment, but I wouldn't say I'm actually…amazing…amazing is for a writer that's really, really, really, really good, I don't exactly fall into that category, thanks again though!

SamiJo- yeah, skiing isn't a good way to get a tan, unless it's water-skiing in the Bahamas! It's going up as fast as I can make it, don't lose interest!

DanielsBfbf- thanks for the suggestion, but seeing as how I already have up to chapter 11 written, I really couldn't use it! I'm sorry! Thank you so much though!

GinnyDracoFan-glad it's being read, even more glad that it's being loved!

Annonomousmonkeys- cliffys build for the next chapter, some are required, sorry, you'll have to live with it! They'll kiss soon enough, jeez! Patience people! Just kidding, thanks for the review, I appreciate it!

Also, many thanks to my other reviewers; unfortunately, your reviews were so short that I really didn't have much to say to them! Hope this does it though…

hippogriff11

xangelcrisisx

HPFreekGirl

Snow-Angel

KuTiExAzNxAnGeL

AGAIN, ALL CREDIT GOES TO SAKURA1287, SHE IS THE PERSON WHO THOUGHT UP THIS INCREDIBLE CHALLENGE, I ONLY CAME UP WITH THE DETAILS. 


	7. One Long Trip

As Ginny stepped down the plane's stairs she started to look around at her surroundings. She gasped at the marvelous sight that she took in. There was a beach only a few hundred yards away, and there was a field full of tents right in front of her. There were palm trees all over, and they swayed in the cool summer breeze. She could just see the remnants of a sunset, and it looked as though the sun had simply fallen off the edge of the earth. She couldn't help gasping at the beauty of it.

Dumbledore led them down to the middle of the circle of tents. The students were quiet, waiting for him to say something when he finally announced,

"Here is the staff's tent," pointing to the largest tent sitting in the middle of the circle.

"And here are all of your tents. You will use the group of four you have used on the trip here to sleep as your tent mates. There are two rooms, one for the females, one for the males. Please take your stuff, go pick a tent, and get comfortable, you're going to be here for another week and a half."

Ginny looked at Blaise, she looked as thrilled as Ginny, though that didn't make much sense since Ginny was now ready to jump in the ocean and kill herself at the announcement that she would have to sleep in the room next door to Malfoy.

"Which tent?" Ginny asked them all, quietly.

"Let's just go grab one, they're all the same." Ernie said.

"Fine..." Draco added in.

They made their way to the tent directly in front of them. It was a blue tent (as all the rest were) and had only one entrance. Draco and Ernie let the girls enter first and told them that they could have the room closest to the entrance. When Ginny crawled into the tent she got a mild shock. It was tiny! When Dumbledore said they were living without magic, he meant that they were living _without magic_! 

"Great..." Blaise said in a completely downtrodden voice.

"Oh yes, _completely_ wonderful!" Ginny said in a sarcastically ecstatic voice.

"What are you two complaining about?" Draco and Ernie both muttered from outside. _"Obviously they can't see in here!"_ Ginny thought unhappily. 

"Oh Merlin..." Draco groaned when he decided to 'grace them with his presence'. Ernie followed closely behind Draco and let out a frustrated sigh. 

"Joy to the world, we're stuck in a muggle tent!" Ernie growled in a cold manner that was so unlike him.

They walked into their room and Ginny could hear them muttering and whispering quietly. She had just claimed her sleeping bag, it was a deep green and she thought it contrasted well to her bright red hair. Blaise's was a light purple, _"It almost matches her eyes!"_ Ginny thought as she pulled out her pajamas, changed and then slipped her pillow out of her bag and onto her sleeping bag, and laid down. It was pretty comfortable; there was a foam mattress below the sleeping bag. 

Blaise was already in her sleeping bag lying with her eyes closed, she hadn't even bothered to change into her pajamas. She turned in the opposite direction from Ginny and Ginny barely heard her when Blaise muttered,

"Good night Weasley." 

"'Night Blaise." Ginny said in the same cold, distant manner.

~*~*~

Draco hadn't yet lain down, he was still getting used to the thought that he was in a muggle tent, sleeping with a very flimsy wall in-between him and Ginny, and he didn't have his wand. Not to mention that he was here with Ernie Macmillan, a HUFFLEPUFF! _"That just wasn't right, you couldn't place a Malfoy with anyone but a Slytherin, unless he wanted to of course..." _Draco thought.

"'Night Macmillan." Draco said. Ernie had already changed, lay down and sounded as though he was falling asleep.

Draco wanted to go say goodnight to Ginny, but it wouldn't work, he was ruining his reputation over that girl! Just then he heard her say, quietly but not too quiet for him to hear,

"'Night Mal-ferret, 'night Ernie."

"See you in the morning Weasel-kins." He replied in an icy tone.

She snorted in reply, and then the tent went silent. By Ernie's lack of reply Draco thought he either didn't hear Ginny or he was asleep.

Draco pulled his pillow out of his bag and set it on his silver sleeping bag. He then pulled out his pajamas (a beater and boxers) (A/N, sexy!)  and quietly changed, slipping into his sleeping bag when he finished.

~*~*~

Ginny woke up that morning when the sun had just started to peek over the horizon. She could hear Blaise still snoring and she could see someone in the other room was awake also, and from the tousle-haired and lean-figured shadow, it didn't look like Ernie. She changed as fast as she could, hoping that he wouldn't decide to leave and exit through her room. 

When she was finished she exited and looked around. There were a few people awake. Lavender was at the edge of the field looking at the ocean and Padma was peeking out of their tent glaring at her. _"Looks like their trip is going well!"_ Ginny thought. With that Ginny walked behind her tent, they had a really good view of the ocean. The water was sparkling blue and it lapped at the glowing sand. 

Ginny sat down behind her tent and watched the sun continue to rise. It looked like it was going to last for a few more minutes. _"How romantic!"_ Ginny thought as she heard someone approaching her from behind. When they stopped right behind her she looked back with a reproachful glance. It was Malfoy, of _course_ it was Malfoy, here he was to ruin the moment.

"Mind if I sit down?" Draco said quietly.

"Only if you have to." Ginny spat.

Draco sat down far too close and she felt like she wanted to run back in the tent and pretend as though she hadn't yet awoken.

"Wish I wasn't stuck with you people in that stupid, muggle tent." Draco said, obviously changing his mood.

"Then go home, it would make our trip better, and you wouldn't have to be 'stuck with us.'" 

"I'm beginning to wish I _could_ go home. Even if it would mean being stuck with my father, at least I wouldn't have to put up with trash like you." Draco said meanly.

"If that's the way you feel then how come you were trying to snog me on the plane yesterday, _Malfoy_?" Without giving him time to reply she got up and walked briskly to the opposite side of the field.

~*~*~

Draco had seen her get up, change, and leave the tent and decided to follow her. His intent was to apologize for his behavior the night before. Then she'd been all cold and stupid and his temper had taken control of him. "Well _that_ went well!" He thought.

He continued sitting there watching the sun rise. Noticing, against what he thought the night before, that he could only see the ocean on three sides of them, not on all four like he'd imagined. The fourth side had a long peninsula that reached very far in the distance with what looked like a very large hill centered on it. 

He wasn't sure about his feelings for Ginny, he'd never fallen for someone like he had for her; maybe it was because she didn't seem to be falling for him like most of the other girls had. Why did he have to like a _Weasley_? It just didn't make sense; they were supposed to be enemies, now this? Who would've thought?

He got up and was intending to return to his bed when a loud bell rang from the direction of the staff's tent. He could see people in all the tents rising and beginning to get dressed. He wondered where they were going to eat. He looked over and saw Ginny looking in the water, her fire-red hair flowing around her mid-back. She looked so pretty, why had he exploded on her?

Just then Dumbledore and McGonagall appeared from opposite sides of the staff's tent. A few minutes later everyone began piling out of their tents, looking around. And when everyone had finally awoken and gathered outside their tents, Dumbledore said,

"Good morning students. We will be making breakfast and serving it to one tent at a time. We will be calling out tent names, which you will find above your tent entrance, and those four people will come and get their food. You can go down to the beach or whatever you'd like to do, just please do not wander too far. Thank you."

_"Surely they don't mean that THEY will be making breakfast?"_ He thought incredulously. He shared a confused look with Blaise who obviously was wondering the same thing. 

He looked up at their entrance and saw that they're tent name was Knoxgrass, their neighboring tent was Wolfbane, and the one next to that was Monkshood. _"Weird, those are all potions ingredients"_ Draco thought to himself. When he turned back around he saw that Dumbledore and McGonagall had set up a large gas stove along with many pots and pans and a bunch of food. _"Oh Merlin, they _are_ going to be cooking"_ He thought as he let out a groan.

"Fluxweed, come get it!" Dumbledore announced a few minutes later.

"Bicorn, your turn!" McGonagall called after that.

Draco sat in his tent unpacking his stuff; he figured he'd get himself all situated while waiting for his breakfast.

"Boomslang, we're still waiting for you to get yours, the longer you take the colder it gets! Shrivelfig, yours is ready!" McGonagall yelled again.

Finally, almost an hour after they had started cooking they called,

"Knoxgrass, come and get it!" Draco got up quickly and went to get his bacon, eggs, toast and juice. He joined his tent-members on the grass behind their tent, overlooking the ocean. They ate in silence except for the chewing noises. "This is going to be one _long_ trip," Draco thought.

A/N I hope you enjoyed it, it didn't take that long to write, notice how "cold" Blaise has gotten Kina? Heh, thanks for reading, I love you guys!


End file.
